grenouillegaragefandomcom-20200213-history
Yasova
Child Yasova Yasova was born in Inyola in November of 1762. Her mother raised her, as her father was an admiral of the Inyolan Navy. As such, she learned to read and write. When she grew up, her father was dishonorably discharged for war crimes and she joined the navy in an attempt to prove him innocent. Her skill and leadership quickly got her to an officer position, where she led her own elite pirate hunting force. Officer Yasova As Yasova completed mission after mission, she was eventually assigned to raze a pirate outpost that was attempting to settle near Inyola. As she fired on the settlement and gunned down pirate after pirate, a man came out to plead for mercy. Although he was old and had grown out his hair and beard, she recognized the man as her father. She stepped foot on the island and reached out to embrace him. As he took her in his arms, she pulled out a dagger and stabbed him in the back without another thought. He dropped to the floor dead and she sailed away leaving nothing but rubble. Yasova has black hair in a bun. She wears an Inyolan navy uniform with a red overcoat and a shuriken pin. Pirate Yasova Yasova was sent to an Inyolan outpost being bombarded by Purshovians in an attempt to keep it alive through the night so that reinforcements could arrive. She held the fort, but both sides took heavy casualties. The morning came and as the ships on the horizon sailed closer, Yasova realized they weren't reinforcements. The lead ship hoisted their black flag and fired on the remaining ships, sinking most with ease. Yasova's ash and jade Serpent survived, but they took it as their own. She hid in the lower deck and when a deckhand went to explore, she took her chance and lunged at him, killing him and fighting her way to the upper deck, where the legendary pirate Captain Eightguns stopped her. He parried every slash and dodged every lunge, but couldn't hit her either. He eventually pulled out his pistol and shot her in the leg, forcing her to surrender. Mother Yasova Captain Eightguns took Yasova prisoner but treated her well compared to his other prisoners. He flirted with her to try and learn secrets about Inyola's navy, but she refused to talk. As time went on, she developed Stockholm syndrome and fell in love with him. When she confessed how she felt, Captain Eightguns realized he felt the same way. She joined his crew and they fought together until she became pregnant. They stopped pirating and settled down far away from both Inyola and Blackwind, and Yasova gave birth to Fabo Grenouille. Exile Yasova Time passed and Fabo grew up, but Inyola eventually caught up with them. They burned Yasova's house and captured Captain Eightguns, hanging him for piracy. Yasova escaped with her child and brought him to Hallengard, where he would be safe from the Inyolans. She then disappeared, and her location is unknown.